


What Do You See

by Shir0Nek0



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shir0Nek0/pseuds/Shir0Nek0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes we have to say are mind to get what we truly desire!! specially when it comes to love!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wally West = 15(sophomore)  
Kyle Rayner = 16(Junior)  
\-------------------------------------------

Kyle sat down beside his friend, victor or people call him cyborg now. it was the best time of the day, Lunch Time! He reveled in the food he had backed himself, just a sandwich, but totally what he needed now. As he took a bite, a group of students, the bullies of the school, shoved a kid into the cafeteria. Kyle's eyes widened, she was a beauty, a gem in its own league. Her hair was short, red and messy. Her skin filled with freckles, and most of all her eyes, they were so green, just like emeralds. They reminded Kyle of warmth, of something, of someone, he couldn't put of finger on who. He couldn't place if this kid was a girl or a boy, because she didn't have boobs but she had the curves and all. This beauty of a being was wearing a short white dress, it barely made it to her/his knees. She looked down, Kyle could see the tears falling out, while the other boys laughed at her, where they picking on her? Kyle sighed putting his sandwich down. How inhuman.. He looked around giving everyone death glares, no one budged. All the other student kept staring, no one moving. Victor grabs Kyle’s arm. “You don't wanna go there buddy…” Kyle growled, he pulled his arm out of Victor’s grasp. “What have I got to be scared of……… Everyone in this building is scared of me…” Victor sighed. “It wasn't for you….. its for them…” Kyle smirked walking towards the “girl”. They had already pushed "her" to the floor, dress probably stained. 

Wally was so scared, how’d this even happen, things were just becoming good. He clenched his hands into a fist, I feel so disgusting, so humiliated… I don’t even know where my glasses are… Wally flinched as he saw one of the group members grab for his hair, he tugged his hair, laughing loudly. now attracting every last person’s attention. Wally sniffled, tears rolled down his cheek. Someone... Please... Please help me!! I'm.... So scared.. 

“Let go…” Wally eyes flew open, he saw a tall boy, actually a freakishly tall boy’s back at him. His hand clasped around the hand on Wally’s hair. His shoulders were broad, like an american football players. He also had big muscles, so he was saved, by someone. “What’s your problem Kyle…… can’t we just have a little fun..” Wally’s eyes widened at the mention of the name, Kyle? Like his childhood friend Kyle…. He looked towards the boys knuckles, lots of scars, yup definitely Kyle.... when? How hadn't he realized that he was Kyle. “what kind of sick joke is this……. How’s this FUN?” The boy chuckled. “That’s the thing…. you don’t know how much fun it is..” Kyle made an inhuman, growling noise. “Don't make me angry…. because we both know who would win… don’t we?” The other released his grip on Wally hair, he tsked and they all walked away. 

Kyle bent down, now facing Wally, he reached out a hand. “You okay there?” Wally nodded, not talking. so it is Kyle, he really has changed.. His face so masculine and manly... Wally grabbed his hand and they both got up, he then looked down at his own outfit, blush covered his face. "I've gotta go..." This… this is too embarrassing.. Wally let go of Kyle's hand running out the cafeteria for dear life. This shit was really embarrassing. He ran to his locker and took out his extra pair of clothing, along with his glasses. He changed giving back the drama club their missing white dress. 

He had two more classes before school would be done, next class Gym, He was in a mix grade 10/11 class. Obviously he hadn't noticed that Kyle was in his class. Damn!! He's going to know its me... Wally's heart beat rose. Why? Why am I?... What's this feeling in my chest.... It's hurts and it feels good.. As he changed in the change room with other boys, he heard Victor and Kyle speaking. “That was weird……. your damsel in distress just bailed on you…” He laughed hard hitting Kyle in the shoulder. Kyle groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “ Don’t make me kill you because, i swear to god they won’t be able to ID your body..” Victor shrugged. “Chill man…. I've got to live unlike some..” He left the change room, leaving Kyle behind, the man groaned taking off his shirt. The muscles bulged in and out, so toned, so raw. Wally was sure he was straight but, Kyle could easily make any man rethink their sexuality. He bit the side of his lips, so hot, I'm jealous. Wally was all dressed, he just sat down on the bench wearing his shoes. As he looked up his eyes caught onto familiar blue eyes. Kyle was staring at him. “It’s you!” Wally’s heart sank. “Ah...y-yeah… thanks for you know helping…” Kyle smiled. “So you were in my class and I never realized…… maybe it’s the glasses…” Kyle coughed, grabbing Walling attention. “ I’m Kyle by the way… and you?” Wally smiled. “I’m Wally…..” Kyle’s expression changed. “You’re not Wally…… as in Wally West…. are you?” Wally nodded. “Yup me!” Kyle’s expression flickered from happiness to sadness to happiness, then he smiled a big smile and scooped wally into a hug. "You look like a girl... No joke.. I thought you were a girl.." Kyle chuckled at Wally blushing face.

“It’s been awhile, hasn't it buddy?” Wally returned the hug. “It really has….. i didn't even know you went to this high school…… how did you get here anyways?” Kyle showed his lantern ring. “I became a lantern.. I think I’m the youngest lantern tho.. how about you?” Wally smiled, excitedly running in a fast circle around Kyle. “I had a freak accident and….. Voila! I’m something like the flash..”

Kyle was amazed and happy, even if he still had a crush on his childhood friend. The irony in that, when in doubt he hasn't changed much and he is still the only person that could make his heart beat. Kyle chuckled. "I'm really glad I got to see you again.." Wally returned the smiled leaning on Kyle's arm. "You don't know how glad I'm for seeing you too.." They both got up off the bench and went into the gym, where everyone was divided into teams because what better than to play dodge ball.

Funny enough Kyle and Wally were on the same team, both smiled as the teacher assigned them. The game had started and Wally was happy that it was easy to play, sadly not that easy tho. He'd tripped over many random balls and well his knees were stinging. He looked around at the team, they were all so happy, even singing and screaming for the team to win. The members that were out were all cheering, some for Wally others for other members. He frowned a little, still dodging balls. So he really was alone, he fell again over a stray ball, this time his knee made a noise, one that he only heard. Or at least that what he thought, Kyle looked over at Wally. Did his knee just make a noise? It's sounds broken.. He probably fractured it, but he didn't want to let his team down. So he held it in, still playing and fully jumping around dodging and getting balls. Is he stupid? was he really hurt?

The game ended team A won, that was their team. Wally cringed as he felt the games adrenaline rush come to an end, his knee was seriously fucked up. But he insisted on holding it in, he didn't want to show anymore weakness, he already is considered weak. He walked almost unnoticeable into the change room, right after he believed everyone had left. He pulled his gym shorts off and what he saw looked quite nasty. It was blue and purple with a hint of red. Wally looked at the swelling, this didn't look too good, he needed to get to the school hospital or something. 

Kyle was walking in the gym, waving at victor. "See ya tomorrow...." Victor waved and he went off. Finally Kyle opened the change room door, what he saw was Wally with only his boxers on. Huhu! Quite sexy! But then his eyes focused on this purple lump, so I wasn't blind when I thought Wally was walking weirdly.. Kyle zoomed forward catching Wally by surprise. "How.... Where did you come from?" Kyle threw Wally over his shoulders grabbed all their belongings and ran out of the gym. 

Wally blushed red, as he remembered he was in his boxers. Damn it!! This is so freaking embarrassing... Kyle shoved the door open and dropped Wally into a bed, then he yelled for a nurse or doctor.so they do have a medical room.. 

Wally was examined, they said he wouldn't be able to walk for at least 3 to 4 days, that's only because of his healing factor. Kyle slumped into the chair next to the bed. "Are you crazy?? Why would you hold that in... Your injury could have disabled you..." Wally frowned. "I don't want to be weak.... So sometimes I have to hold it in..."'Kyle face palmed, "weak"... But that's the thing. You aren't weak in the slightest.. "You aren't weak.." Wally shrugged, crushing the covers in his hands. "Well then why do they pick on me!? I've always been bullied all my life.... What did I do to deserve that.." Kyle leaned in sticking his head against wally's head. "It's not because you're weak that they bully you.... It's because they probably have some sort of feelings for you... And they don't know how to tell you..." Wally eyes widened in disbelief, that's just a load of bull.. He sighed, forcing himself to get up. "I need to go home.... Wanna come over?" Kyle smiled. "Only if I could give you a piggyback ride.." Many seconds passed by until Wally slowly nodded. "Fine." He put his pants on, seeing as he still had his boxers. And they were off to wally's home. 

On their way Wally could feel the warmth seeping out of kyle's back. Wally blushed, his heart a mess. I do love.... I love Kyle. He gasped at the realization. I'm screwed.. Like terminally screwed.. They reached the house and Wally rang the doorbell, still on Kyle's back. Barry opened the door, he was panicky and in stress. "Wally! Oh thank god, you're okay. The school called and told me. Oh who's this familiar face?" His eyes looked up at Kyle. "I'm Kyle sir" Barry laughed. "That's cute but call me Barry.... Since I'm only 8 years older than Wally." Kyle smiled. "Yes sure thing Barry.." 

They both walked in and Barry made them some dinner, eating, laughing and playing around. Barry went around and asked. "How's Hal doing?" Kyle chuckled, oh so he knows Hal. "Actually he's quite shitty... I believe it's because he said he loves someone but that person... He can't be with him..because some danger and stuff....." Barry eyes widened, his mouth frowned. But why would he still....why would it be dangerous for me??..."Oh damn! Guys i need to go, duty calls! but if at anytime you need me, please call me..Wally you know the number.." Barry ran out the door, Wally was weirdly curious. "What was that all about?" Kyle shrugged. "Love issues... Most probably.." They ate and played video games for the rest of the night.

On the other hand Barry zoomed over to Hal's flat, problem was he didn't know what to say. He sat against Hal's door.. What should I say? "Oh hey Hal... I heard you love me.." Nope.... What to say?..The door flew open and Barry fell onto his back "Barry?" Barry looked at Hal, who was standing above him. "H-hey Hal..." Barry got up and walked towards Hal, fuck this shit!! He threw both arms around Hal's neck and went in for the kill. "You won't be able to escape me.... Not this time... Not ever.." He kissed the other man, passion, frustration, anger.... All pooling into that kiss. Hal wasn't kissing back tho. Barry stopped, pulling away. "You lied...." Hal chuckled. "You found out..." Barry blushed, "you didn't think I'd leave you, did you?" Hal grabbed Barry's wrist and pulled him into the flat. "No you wouldn't leave me but I didn't want to hurt you..... Seemingly you came prepared for anything and well I love you Barry... I always have.." Barry blushed, geez you big teddy bear. "I-I love you too Hal..." Barry spend the night with Hal, no sex, no kissing just reveling in each other's company.

This went on for a few months, Barry leaving to see Hal, Kyle spending the night. On this night tho, Wally noticed a red mark on Barry's neck. Barry left and Wally asked the question bottled in his brain. "What was that red mark... On uncle Barry's neck?" Kyle looked up from his studies. "That!! My friend is called a love mark…..” Wally gave Kyle a questioning look. “Huh?” Kyle’s eyes widened, his mouth dropped. “W-wait…..so you haven’t done any…. I don't know, fooling around… ever!” Wally blushed, crushing the bottom of his t-shirt. “I…..I never had any one ….. no one has ever liked me back….” Kyle smirked, getting up, off the desk and walking toward Wally. so he’s an absolute virgin…. cute! Kyle grabbed Wally chin giving him a sly grin. “Well then…. it’s time for us to have a lesson, don't you think so?” Wally blushed grabbing hold of Kyle’s wrist, he blushed harder. He-He really knows how to get woman……. but he’s probably joking…. GAME ON! “O-okay….” Kyle chuckled, I’m going to win this.. He leaned in close to Wally’s neck, licking and nipping. His hot breath tingling as it come out. Wally flinched when he felt Kyle bite down and suck hard. He trembled, grabbing onto Kyle’s hair. “.....Yo-you win!.... st-stop!.... I can’t… Ahhnn~!..” Kyle let go as Wally fell to the floor, he was gasping, his heart a huge mess and his face red as a tomato. 

Kyle helped him up, and smirked. How far will he allow me to go? let's see.. “Didn’t think you were this much of newb..” Wally huffed, jerking his hand away, glaring at Kyle. He’s making fun of me!! “And what if I am!!!... you wanna laugh at me?” Wally briskly turned and his heel, going toward the kitchen. Wally leaned onto the counter, he needed to control himself, he put a hand over his lower face, trying to breath properly. I fucked up… Wally wanted to cry, he just snapped at Kyle for something this stupid. He put his head on the counter, clenching his hands into fists. He whispered to himself. “I’m so…...so sorry..” Wally sighed, so pathetic.. can’t even say it to his face… 

Kyle was leaning against the kitchen door frame, just staring at Wally, he was listening try to find the right moment to apologize. Wally clenched his hands into a fist and he whispered the magic words, that sunk like daggers into his heart. Kyle walked up behind Wally, startling him as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. “You did nothing wrong…… I’m sorry..” Wally shook his head, you’re too kind.. “No…. If anything I over reacted….. it's just stress building up…. little things like this make me snap….. after all I am the weakest link...” Kyle squeezed tighter, So cute! “Let's make a deal.,.....firstly you take 50% and I take 50%....Secondly…. you are NOT the weakest link… anywhere, in fact you're the glue that sticks each link together….so stop beating yourself up... okay?” Wally gripped at Kyle’s sleeve that was wrapped around the front of him. He nodded, stuffing his face into it. He really is just adorable, I wanna just eat him up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smiling and figuring feelings out!! All while keeping a game face on? Too hard, at some point you've gotta slip... Maybe when your drunk? Maybe when no ones around...

Wally West = 17 (senior-fast tracked)  
Kyle Rayner = 18 (senior) 

==•••=========••••=========••••

School was a drag, months passed and so did a whole year. Our graduation came by and we joined the justice league. Obviously we were both trainees. The justice league took in many of the students that graduated from this high school. We still hung out but mostly for a few hours a week. Today they were starting up this teen titans branch to the league. We were assigned to be in it, along with cyborg, robin, speedy, starfire and wonder girl. 

Kyle walked into their headquarters, his eyes scanning each person. He was looking for someone, a certain speedster. His eyes caught on red hair and he smirked walking towards it. "He there KF.." Wally twirled around, a fake smile on his face. Always lying... When am I going to see you really smile?? "Hey GL.." Before they could start talking, superman briefed them on a mission, putting them each in groups of two. Luckily they were together.

Their mission was to save people that were camping from a forest fire. Kyle made a two person jet and Wally hopped in. "COOL!!" Kyle smiled. "Naturally" he jumped in as well, steering the jet towards the location. It wasn't hard to miss, after all it was fire and smoke. The jet dissolved on the floor and they both went in, pulling out civilian after civilian. Other members were also out pulling out people. Wally zoomed in, obviously he was still as clumsy as it got, he hit branches and the fire had burned him in many different places. He flinched a little as a branched whipped across his face. Shit! I'm sure there's blood..damn it Wally smeared the blood off, looked at Kyle, who was flying next to him. 

Kyle was looking at him, eyes focused on every inch on Wally. "You okay?" Wally chuckled. "I'm good." He's worried.. That's sweet.. This rat chase went on for about half an hour until they finally met up at point A, where they had originally started. Wally cringed as he slowly walked closer to Kyle, his feet obviously burnt, his face probably looked like he had been attacked by a dozen cats and his suit had tears and rips everywhere. Wally sighed, my life sucks. He finally came to a halt, his legs unstable and his knees, shaking. Kyle gave Wally a rather concerned look. "You ..... Really are pushing yourself too far.." Wally smiled, fake as always. "I'm not weak.. I can handle it" Kyle took a step into Wally air bubble, this brat. "Really... You don't need help...." He poked Wally shoulder, the speedster fell to the floor. "Shit.. Ouch..why'd you do that?..." Kyle knelt down close to Wally ear. "You aren't weak... In fact you're quite strong and I did that to prove point..."'Wally blushed as Kyle piggybacked him back."to prove that I'm useless right? That I can never be like all of you guys. That when we getting headquarters, everyone will stare at me. I'm just tired, so tired Kyle. My best doesn't seem to pass! it all amounts to nothing." Kyle sighed. "And who has ever said any of this.... I have faith. That this team may see you for who you really are, have some hope Wally." Wally dug his face into Kyle's back as they made their way to headquarters. He place Wally down, the boy flinched at the pain, but he stood. They were the last team back, inevitably causing all the other teams to stare at them, more like at Wally. Wally gulped, he felt so helpless, so powerless, so little. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, see Kyle.. They do pity me and some don't even like me.. Kyle took a step in front of Wally, blocking their view, he was still the biggest and tallest in the teen titans, he growled. "You see something interesting you wanna share.." The others looked away, clearly still afraid of Kyle. "That's what I thought.." Wally reached for Kyle's hand holding it tightly. Thanks Kyle... You really do always save me..

They got their wounds tended to and everyone slowly went home for the day. Kyle and Wally had bought their own flat, while their mentors had moved in together. Wally was happy that Kyle actually believed in him. He wanted to thank the other, so as they made it in, Wally grabbed the corner of kyle's shirt. "I... I'm really happy you, you know.. You believed in me..." Kyle examined wally's blushing face. Wally finally smiled his tender, happy, REAL smile. The one he'd given Kyle only at school. "Thanks Kyle." Kyle smirked. "No problem, wals."

Time had passed obviously and their love for each other had grown, Kyle always flirted with Wally and Wally well, he just had all different massive heart pains. Specially when Kyle talked to any females. Wally noticed a bunch of houses for sale, Kyle had been looking at them. He's going to leave me. I can't.. I'll die without him... I'm so selfish.... "K-Kyle are you planning on moving out?" Kyle looked up in surprise before smirking. He is definitely going to cry if I say yes. And that's something on my to-do list... "Uhh... I'm not sure yet.. But you seem to need to get a girlfriend and well I'm in the way." Wally gulped. I have to tell him, he's moving anyways.....This may be my last chance.. "You can't go!!!" Kyle grabbed wally's wrist and pulled him closer to his own face. "Why?" Wally gulped, blush covered his cheeks, his hands on either side of Kyle's shoulders. his eyes watered, like when a gust of cold air blows into your face. "I.. " Wally whispered, a tear falling out. "I like you..." Kyle smiled,a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "You finally said it.." Wally looked up in surprise and utter shock, obviously tears still strolling down. "W-what?" Kyle wrapped his arms around wally's waist. "I don't like you Wally... But I love you.. Since we were young, like elementary school young." Wally blushed, nodding and smiling happily. Kyle leaned in and finally got to kissed his virgin damsel. Their lips collided, heat pressed up against heat, a little moan escapes Wally as Kyle's tongue made its way into wally's mouth. Kyle could tell Wally was a virgin indeed. He was shaking like a leaf, his face beet red and his breath as they broke the kiss. He was a total mess. Kyle asked the obvious question. "So then wals, would you go out with me?" Wally smiled, while blushing. "With pleasure.." 

The week started off as them being a couple, people knew they were very close but they probably hadn't noticed them dating. KF ran towards robin. "Hey rob! How's it been?" Robin chuckled. "Same old same old.. How about you?" Wally shrugged. "I can finally run, that's a relief, no doubt." They both laughed, robin got called over. "Hey robin, batman wants to see you!" Robin turned around flashing kid flash a smile before leaving. They had been friends since they were young, because after Kyle left, dick was the only friend he could make.the two loners... Loners by force but for opposite reasons. Wally sat down at a corner of the couch. He was so deep in thought, he missed all the states people were giving him. When he realized it hit him hard. Why are they staring?.... He gulped looking down, avoiding everything.

"Why does he give you special treatment.??" Wally looked towards the voice, speedy obviously. "W-what?" Speedy glared at Kid Flash. "I said "He gives you fucking special treatment." Wally gulped. "Why is that.... A problem??" The other man shuffled towards the boy, grabbing the collar of his suit. "Because, as far as I can remember, he had NEVER given anyone that wasn't strong or stronger than him any kindness or friendship... So what makes you special???.... You're just a wimpy shrimp..." Wally was angry, but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. At that speedy threw a punch, missing tho. Wally moved around him easily, his eyes full of sadness, regret and hate. He regretted that this is how people saw Kyle and he hated himself for making Kyle the spotlight again. Speedy kept throwing his punches each missing, no one stopping him. 

"STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN, YOU WUSS!!" Wally shuddered, he was serious, but what would this accomplish? Wally didn't know he ignored it, they finally had a crowd around them. "This way.... You'll only end up tired, stop..." Speedy wasn't too happy about the remark, he was rather upset. "Ya right! I can beat you up any day..." He changed tactics and before Wally could comprehend, speedy was had punched him a few times, really hard. It hurt, it hurt like hell but eventually, Wally didn't care, he continued to block some tho. The ones he could.

He was cornered, speedy fist reeling up to punch Wally, he cringed putting his arms up in defence. The punch never came, so Wally looked up, only to find Kyle, he instantly relaxed. He smiled, his eyes blurring and he lost consciousness. 

He woke up in medical centre, where's Kyle? He looked around, his eyes dropping upon a familiar figure. He was sitting right next to him. "Hey.." Kyle looked up, evidently a little shaken. "Hey....... You okay?" Wally smiled, happy that Kyle was there. " I am now.." Kyle chuckled. "Well I'm glad.....,,,, didn't think someone would want to fight you tho..." Wally shrugged. "It happens.." Kyle sighed, shaking his head."and why....... For the love of God, why didn't you ask for some help?" Wally felt pain well up in his chest. "I..... I wanted to settle my own problems, without anyone else getting hurt..." Kyle groaned, hugging Wally. "You dumb fuck! You could have gotten yourself killed.......then what would I have done?" Wally blushed by the surprise hug, so he was worried. Wally felt warmth and happiness fill him head to toe. "I'll keep that in mind next time-" Kyle jumped in. "There is no next time.... I'm going to be stuck to you like glue.." Wally chuckled. "You worry wart!..."

After a much needed leave, Wally insisted they let him go home. It had been a day but he wanted to go home. After an examination, he went home with Kyle obviously. They went into their flat and Wally collapsed onto the couch. "Ahhh! I'm so happy we finally got out of there..." Kyle nervously looked at Wally. "Uhuh! I guess.." Wally looked towards Kyle, what's wrong with him? "Uh... Something seems off.... What's wrong?" Kyle shook his head. "Bullshit at my part time job..... No need to worry.." Wally insisted on him spilling what was on his mind, but Kyle wouldn't say anything. So he let him off.

"You going to work?" Wally yelled from his room as he heard Kyle leaving. "Yeah.. See you soon.." Wally rushed to the door, hugging Kyle goodbye. "Yeah see you" and Kyle was off to work, Wally closed the door. He was really off this whole day, maybe I should drop by his work, give him some morale boost. Wally cleaned up, weared his plaid and skinny jeans. He ran out the door, zooming his way to Kyle's "day job", office work. On his way he bought a bunch of Kyle's favourite goodies and snacks. 

He was now standing outside the global marketing firm. The place Kyle went to work, the place he spent his time. Wally gulped, so big, so intimidating. He walked in smiling as he reached the secretary. "I'm here to see Kyle..." She smiled. "Lemme see if he isn't busy.... Just one moment please." After a few phone calls, she sent Wally up, giving him his office keys. Odd, they never gave me the keys? Wally walked up towards the office, meeting with familiar faces, who were smiling at him weirdly. Again... Odd. 

Kyle choked on his coffee when he saw Wally walk into his office. The boy was clearly embarrassed and Kyle knew exactly why. He also knew the reason to why his firm was acting so weird. They could tell that I don't hit on woman.......... or men and that I've never hung out with anyone but wally... Shit how am I going to explain.... Wally smiled as he sat at one of the chair, he was undoubtedly nervous. "So... Why you come here wals?" Wally shrugged, he is so handsome in that suit... "Uh... I... You see I got bored at home so, I came to give you a visit..." Kyle chuckled nervously, people were gathering around his office door, shit!! That God Wally's back was at them. Wally fidgeted, eventually extending the bag in his hand out to Kyle. "Thought you needed a moral boost of some sort, so here!" Kyle took the back and looked inside, this is all the snacks I love... "Wally that's so kind..... You really shouldn't have.... How much was it? I'll pay you back. Wally shook his head. "It's a gift, for a person a l-love.... So no money payment..... But I'll accept something else..." Wally put a finger on his cheek, he was blushing, so cute! Kyle glared at the people outside, before he sighed and l Ames downwards. "You sure you want that...." Before Wally had anytime to do or say anything Kyle had kissed him on the cheek. Wally flushed. "Thanks.." Kyle whispered in wally's ear. "No wal, thank you for coming into my life and never leaving.." Wally blushed harder, now covering his war with his palm. So cute it hurts! 

They spent the whole day together before it was time for Kyle to leave, upon their leave from Kyle's office, someone walked up to Wally. "He being good to you?" Wally nodded. "He's great.." The girl chuckled. "I mean is he a nice boyfriend?" Wally froze, blush covering his cheeks, how did she..... Know? "He..... We...... How?" The girl shrugged. "You're the only person he has ever hung out with... And he never flirts with any of the girls..no matter how hot they are... So we all came to this conclusion..." Wally crouched to the ground, so embarrassing, woman are scary... "W-well.... You don't find it dis-disturbing?" The girl giggled. "no way! You are by far the cutest!! how would that be disturbing? ...... Some girls are jealous of your looks... And plus you guys look adorable together..... You know what next time when you come to the office... Please please please let us put some makeup on you ..I mean you rock the natural look but.... I've been wanting to do your makeup since forever." Wally smiled. "With pleasure....I guess.... And your name?" She smiled tenderly. "Jessica..but call me Jess" they shook hand and Wally walked towards the elevator, where Kyle was waiting. "Where were you..... I thought you left me.." Wally stuck his tongue out. "I just made a friend.." Kyle looked at him curiously. "Who?" Wally shook his head, he smirked. "My secret.."

They got home using Kyle's car, don't even know why he needs one. Kyle parked the car and they both got out. Omg!! So that's why.... Everyone was acting so strange Wally blushed. "They all knew..." Kyle looked at him with curiosity. "Who knew?" Wally and Kyle were both in the elevator. "Your firm.." 

Wally opened the door in utter silence, he rushed in, taking a deep breath. So freaking embarrassing.. "It's not that bad.... Right.." Kyle sighed, scratching the back of his head. "No it isn't, plus it saves me from a lot of awkward situations.." Wally chuckled. "Well then... As long as you're okay with it, then I don't care either.." Kyle grinned, he doesn't know yet. "You know this was partly the thing I wasn't telling you..." Wally looked up at Kyle. Here goes nothing. "At the firm..... Everyone thinks you're a........ A girl." Wally's smile was replaced by the cutest flustered face ever. Red cheeks, teary eyes and a pouting lip. ".....a girl?" Kyle nodded in reassurance. "Yes! a girl.." Wally groaned. "Why tho? I don't look like a girl....I don't have the body, nor the lips and I'm not cute........if anything Jess is much much cuter and she has it all..." Wally sat there in thought for several minutes before Kyle laughter drew him out. "Huh?.... What's so funny?" 

Kyle laughed harder, you really are a clueless fuck, but honestly I love that about you.. "You know Wally.... I think Jess is not even comparable to you... You're so cute, you're body is just the sexiest and your lips..... I can't even go there, every freakin day I wanna devour them.." Wally blushed, he looked the opposite way, that's so embarrassing... "Stop.... You don't need to say anymore.." Kyle kissed the nape of Wally neck. "But I swear that's the truth... So wanna come to work with me tomorrow?" Wally thought about it for a bit before nodding. Might as well let Jess and her crew makeup on me.

And so they both woke up and got ready to go to the firm. As soon as Wally walked in, Jess and her crew toar him away from Kyle, going into a secluded room, with their supplies. Kyle grinned as he heard wally's voice, the girls in this office are scary.. Meanwhile in the room. "Wally this is jasmine and Tirana, both wanted to meet you. "Hey nice to meet you both." They both said hi shyly. Jess went on. "Before we get started change into these!!" Wally looked at the dress. "But isn't that for-" Jess cut in. "No buts! Just go wear it... NOW!!" Wally ran into the office bathroom and changed, it fit, that's odd... He never thought his body was this girly looking. 

As Wally came out, each girl was baffled in delight. "Muhahaha my creation..... Will get you a night with Kyle.." Wally blushed, still a virgin.. Jess looked at Wally in shock. "She's...... Omg guys! She's a virgin!!" Wally flinched, as the girls sat him down and started pounding makeup on him. Ugh I hate makeup..

Jess popped her head into my office, revealing an enormous smile. "You're going to thank me someday..." She moved out of the way and pushed Wally in. "Come one Wally, go show off your sexiness" Wally was pushed in and Kyle couldn't believe his eyes, he looks so...... So cute.. Wally blushed, he's looking at me so attentively, my heart's going to burst. Kyle scanned Wally from head to toe, he was wearing a white knee high floral dress, his hair had been straightened, it is roughly up to his shoulders and he had his white converse on. 

The girls grinned to each other, closed the door and left the two men. Kyle looked at wally's face now, he was a red blushing mess. Kyle groaned for he could feel his little me reacting, he was half hard.... How pathetic. How could he get so hard from this? It wasn't even one of his fantasies, but now it was. Kyle sighed, standing up and telling Wally to wait for him, so they could go home.

Wally grabbed his jacket and made his way out the office, he was a little upset, Kyle didn't like it... He hated it. Wally felt tears well up, before the elevator came to his floor, someone grabbed his wrist. "You okay?" Wally looked up, green eyes met brown ones. Wally shrugged, biting his lip. This is the guy who works across from Kyle, Jaime. "It nothing.." The grip around wally's wrist tightened. "I know we haven't officially met but I'm Jaime and here's my card..." He slipped it into wally's jacket. "Sometimes people need to talk about how they feel..... I know how it feels to bottle them up... So whenever you need to talk, give me a call...." Wally smiled, tenderly before Kyle walked in and dragged Wally to their apartment, no talking, no eye contact, nothing. 

They were at the flat door when Kyle dug his hand into wallys coat pocket and took out jaime’s card. “So you already have an admirer…” Wally blushed. “He's not….. No one admires me….” Kyle chuckled, takes no credit. “You need to see the bigger picture…” Wally walked into his room, changing into his pjs. He whispered under his breath. “There is no bigger picture…. I hate dresses, I hate that I'm a coward and I hate that I'll lose you eventually..” 

Kyle had bought some beer and they had both sat and drank while watching tv. It was wally's first time, drinking wasn't a big thing with him. But by the time they had finished 3 cans Wally was drunk. He was slumped into the couch, barely able to hold his head up. Kyle looked at Wally who had a weird expression on his face. “You okay there little man?” Wally swayed a bit. “I guess..” Kyle could tell Wally was sweating, he was red and out of breath. Weird. He leaned down, their foreheads touched. “Oh my!! You're burning up!!” Wally blushed, if he could and moved back. “I'm-i'm not burning up! Sit away from-” Kyle grabbed wally's wrist, a smirk on his face. “Oh…. Don't be shy… No one's around..” Wally trembled in embarrassment. “It isn't about “no one” it's about…………you.” Kyle chuckled. “You're so cute…. It's killing me…” Wally teared up. “I'm scared…” Kyle froze, scared? “Scared of what wals?” Wally looked to one side, avoiding eye contact. “I'm scared that one day, I'll lose you… Just like how I lost everything precious to me..” Kyle frowned, so this was bugging him.. “The thing about me Wally is that, you can lose me but I'll always come find you.” Wally smiled a streak of tear dropping out. “You really promise you will?” Kyle smiled. “I promise on my life…” Wally suddenly hugged Kyle, squeezing as tightly as he could. “I'm glad…” Kyle smiled hugging back. He is so honest when he's drunk, guess we found his truth serum..


End file.
